zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmer
Shimmer was a female Changewing that belonged to Velius Flynn of the Tinkerers. Shimmer met Velius during a chance encounter with him the forest. Naturally, Shimmer was curious about Velius and vice versa. The two eventually bonded over time and rode from Velius's hometown in search of a way to rebuild their society. However, during the Night Riders' attempt to rescue Sigrid Henderson from the Stormchasers, Shimmer was killed protecting her rider from Baldr Armstrong. However, prior to her death, she laid an egg which eventually hatched into Fortuna. Physical description Shimmer is a Changewing. Her body is generally flat but not extremely long. She has two wings and four legs and is able to sit on her hind legs. Her scales are bright red with a light red underbelly and dark teal at the ends of her horns, feet and wings. Her horns are very thin and she has a pair of long, leafed tendrils that she is able to use to grab objects. She has long red wings with the Tinker tribe symbol tattooed onto one of them. Personality Shimmer was naturally curious about everything around her due to being a Changewing. She displayed a very friendly and playful personality whilst also being very protective of Velius due to his habit of getting himself into danger when they are out exploring. Like most dragons, she was able to sense when Velius was in trouble and would not hesitate to come to his aid when needed. Shimmer valiantly protected Flynn from harm when Baldr attacked him, though this action cost her her life. Abilities Shimmer has a wide range of powers and skills available to her because of her dragon physiology. Powers *'Acid breath:' Shimmer is able to fire off large rounds of acidic flames. *'Camouflage:' Shimmer is able to blend in with the environment around her. *'Danger intuition:' Shimmer is able to sense nearby danger, becoming alert immediately in response, whether it be hostile Vikings or wild dragons. *'Flight' *'Enhanced speed and intelligence' Skills *'Combat instincts:' Shimmer knows how to use her stealth abilities to her advantage, allowing her to launch surprise attacks on nearby opponents. *'Highly elusive:' Shimmer is able to be very elusive through the use of her natural camouflage, making her a hard target to spot. Weaknesses *'Skin:' Shimmer's camouflage ability makes her skin very delicate and weak. She would not be able to withstand a physical strike like Stormfront. *'Dragon nip:' Shimmer is able to be mildly subdued with dragon nip, causing her to become docile and even pass out for a short period of time. *'Dragon root:' When exposed to Dragon root, Shimmer becomes highly aggressive and hostile to the point where she attacks everything around her and becomes difficult for Flynn to control. *'Eels:' Like most dragons, Shimmer greatly dislikes eels and is frightened by them. *'Screaming Death roar:' Shimmer can be disoriented by the shrieking roar of a Screaming Death. Equipment *'Tendrils:' Shimmer's tendrils allow her to grasp objects and even bind enemies. Trivia *Shimmer's name is a reference to the shimmer of light that occurs when reflecting off an object. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Dragons Category:A to Z Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters